


Attraction

by KittieValentine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Relationship - Freeform, Garrus has a voice like melted chocolate, Hint at Relationship, I DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN, Nervous, Turian-Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Garrus and Commander Shepard have a discussion about Garrus' newfound levels of repect which leads to unexpected admission from the Turian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Sheena for all of your help with intel and for beta reading.  
> This is my first Mass Effect fic, I haven't played the game in many years so please excuse my rustiness.  
> I plan to continue the theme of Garrus/Shepard so if anyone has any prompts, throw them at me.  
> You can check out my tumblr:  
> kittie-valentine.tumblr.com  
> or you can add me on snapchat:  
> littlekittya

It had been an especially long day at the Citadel. You had been waiting with Garrus to receive confirmation that you and your team could pursue Saren to Illos. That confirmation thankfully came on less intimidating settings, aboard the Normandy. The holo-meetings made you feel more in control, it also helped that the Councillors were projected a little shorter than in reality, most alien species dwarfed humans by at least a foot.

The co-ordinates had been passed over to Joker and you somehow managed to get onto the topic of his brittle bones and were now discussing the issues he has trying to take a pee. When your brain snaps back to reality and from the visions of Saren murdering Nihlus, the look of bewilderment said it all and Joker quickly changed the conversation.  
"So Commander, how you finding working alongside that Vakarian guy?"  
"Garrus? He's a good fighter, knows black from white."  
"First name terms huh?" Joker chuckles with a wiggle of his eyebrows but the look you throw shuts him down and he quickly returns to configuring the destination.   
"Sorry Commander."

You trundle to the elevator, thankful that no-one else joins you. The warmth and gentle hum as it takes you to your chosen floor making helping you forget for a moment the hellish nightmare the galaxy is in. 

Upon flinging open the door to your quarters, you heave a heavy sigh of relief to find familiarity and comfort in the hum of your aquarium although it's short-lived as your terminal flashes to life, inundated with messages regarding Saren's actions and your briefing for the next mission.   
"Tell me something I don't know.." you say aloud to yourself. A gentle knocking at your door demands your attention.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me uh, Vakarian."  
A smile touches the corner of your lips, a pleasant surprise to say the least. You open the door to find the Turian standing, not as confidently as when you stood before the Council together.  
"Garrus, something on your mind?"  
You notice his mandibles twitch slightly before he scratches the back of his head.  
"I uh, was just wondering if you'd uh, like some company, you know, discuss the next mission?"  
"Of course, come in."

You close the door and step down to where your bed is, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the luxurious expanse, the ice and dust particles of space shrouding the ship as it hurtles effortlessly through the endless expanse.  
"Come sit with me, it's okay," you flippantly tell the armoured Turian, the bed dips as he takes his seat.   
"How can I help?"  
"I've been doing some thinking Shepard and um, something struck me as... odd. There are Turians, men I've fought alongside for many years. I respect them. I trust them. With my life."  
"And you find that odd?"   
"No Shepard, the part I find odd is that I barely know you, yet I respect and trust you the same as I do those Turian men. How is that possible?"  
You consider his qualm for a moment, wanting to present him the most viable answer.  
"I'm not a Spectre for nothing Garrus."  
He scoffs, "my Father hates Spectres and they've achieved nothing good for us so far. No, that's not it."  
There's a firmness to his voice yet his subvocals are growling almost in nervousness.  
"You seem afraid Garrus.." you leave the comment open, no questioning, no force.  
"I uh, I've done a little research into what it possibly could be but, you're human, I'm Turian."  
"What difference does species make Garrus?"  
His mandibles hug his face tightly and there's a gentle purr emanating from his chest.  
"What is attraction to a human male?"  
"A-attraction?"  
"Hm. What does it mean to be attracted? What makes a male attractive?"  
You sit holding your ankles, staring intently into the Turian's cerulean eyes. You stutter, trying to find the words.  
"W-well there are different things really... I mean one female might find a trait attractive but I may not. We're all different Garrus."  
"What do you find attractive Shepard?"  
"Me?!"  
"I'm sorry, I know we only just met, I'm just... curious since meeting you."  
"Well... intelligence... I-I like a man who can carry himself well... ph-physical appearance doesn't bother me like some females... I'm more of a personality... kinda girl..." You trail off as you notice how hard Garrus is staring at you. A silence settles over you and all you can hear over it is the gentle purring.   
"Shepard?"  
"Yes?"  
"... Do you find me attractive?"  
His question takes you by surprise and before you can even consider anything, your cheeks set on fire and your heart pounds in your chest. You could have sworn Garrus chuckled deep in his throat, his purring is much louder now.  
"I..."  
"Tell me," he presses, leaning closer to you, his mandibles twitching into a Turian smile.   
"I-I find you... intelligent... confident... financially stable... ch-charming... and...... handsome for your kind..." Embarrassed out of your head you stand and pace the room. You're his Commander, this conversation shouldn't be happening but you let it. You sat and considered the fact that yes, you are attracted to the Turian male. Garrus too rises and opens the door to see himself out.   
"It'll be another 72 hours before we reach Illos, it'd be good for you to get acquainted with the ship and the rest of my team." You try to change the subject but just as you go to lock your door, Garrus turns to face you.  
"Consider me attracted to you too, Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from a surprise attack on an unchartered planet,  
> Garrus takes sweet measures to protect his Commander in the future.

Months had passed since you were stood before the Council requesting permission to pursue Saren. The situation threatened to consume you but thankfully, you had your team, all of whom were your family now. You had lost your biological kin on Earth, you couldn't help them in time, nor did you have the authority to command it. This time was different - you would give your life for your team in a heartbeat, much like Garrus had almost on your latest expedition.

You broke through the atmosphere of an unchartered planet, readings and minimal probing revealed that the gases weren't entirely friendly but not life threatening, surface temperature was much higher than Earth's and it was permanently dark. You asked Garrus to accompany you which he gladly did, following your lead as you traversed through the strange and humid terrain. 

Your skin had been burning the whole time, a sheen of sweat coating your skin, glistening in light of your torches. Garrus was more than curious about human anatomy and couldn't help staring at you, he noted your discomfort at the atmosphere but found a selfish enjoyment in the way your hair clung to your face. He was more than tempted to just take a talon and sweep it from your flustered cheeks which were a rosy pink, and just spread to the sides of your nose.

Your gathering of materials and research into the geography was going well until you were both attacked by an unknown force, more than likely inhabitants of the planet. Their bodies looked contorted, almost like loving dead, their bone structure protruding through the paper-like skin. Although you were prepared for combat, the encounter still ended with you fleeing. Running as fast as you could, breath hard, like gravel in your throat. You snapped your head back to check for Garrus but he was gone. You trip and fall.

When you roll onto your back you are faced with one of the hostiles, it's body rising and falling with breaths that it didn't seem to take through lungs. It's endless, emotionless eyes disturbing you, rendering you paralysed as it begins to swipe and slash at your motionless body. The world turns as black as the sky.

When you come to, your body stings, like deep paper cuts torn into your skin. The breeze is cool, humming against the mix of sweat and blood; the buzzing sound is familiar... like the air-conditioning on the Normandy.   
"W-where-"  
"Shush now, it's alright," the relief that flows through your body as Garrus' words hit your ears.  
"G-Garrus... w-whe-re... you... w-ent..."  
"Shush sweetheart, I never left. I was always behind you."   
Exhaustion claims you and the event hasn't been spoken of since. 

This week had been full of scheduled holo-meetings, trips to the Citadel and jumps through the galaxy. It was exhausting the team including yourself. Thankfully, a certain Turian had noticed your need for a break as you sit in the recreational sitting area.  
"Shepard, you uh, like some company? Maybe a... drink?" The Turian attempts a smile but his mandibles show his nervousness.  
"Sure, take a seat," you reply more quickly than you intended.

"So um, Joker, he uh, told me that if we shared a drink together like this then it was a date? I don't know how you humans consider dates or value them..."  
You can't help but chuckle at the alien, so confused yet curious by human customs.   
"Sorry, did I say something funny?" he jokes, leaning forwards and sitting his chin on his talon.  
"No it's just... I find it sweet that you take such notice of us. A date... is more a thing that friends do when they want to consider being more than friends I guess..." You can feel your cheeks getting hotter and hotter by the second.  
"Hmmm..." Garrus' attention shifts slightly before returning to you.   
"I got something for you, consider it a um... a little gift if you like. Close your eyes."  
Normally you'd feel uncomfortable with such a request but with a voice like that, how could you refuse him? You can hear a faint purring, he must be happy that you obliged.  
"Give me your hand."  
He gently takes it and turns your palm to face the ceiling before placing what feels like a silk bag in the centre of it. Your eyes snap open and you immediately start fumbling to pull the strings sealing it tight. You take the contents between your thumb and index finger, placing it on your other palm to study it.  
"A bracelet!" you exclaim.   
"It's not just a bracelet..." he replies. Upon further study you notice some engravings, an ID of some kind but then you see a crest.  
"The crest of the Vakarians... th-this is your family crest... so the number-"  
"-Is my military ID... I uh... don't want to sound patronising but... if anything happened to you and you were found then... at least someone could find me. After nearly losing you on that planet, I felt horrible, so to imagine a scenario where I wasn't there, well, let's just say it was unimaginable and I pray to the Spirits that never happens."  
Your gaze alternates between the Turian and the brushed silver band, you clasp it on your wrist and play with it, content at the gesture.  
"Thank you Garrus, this really means something to me you know?   
"Well, I was kinda hoping that maybe, we could go on a... date? I consider you to be much more than just a friend and I'd very much like to find out just what."   
You smile at him sweetly before pressing your forehead against his, an act of affection you had learned was shared between Turians; Garrus reciprocated the action.  
"I'd like that a lot."  
"Then I guess it's a date... Commander."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard enjoys a first date with Garrus but the pinnacle of the evening is awkwardly interrupted.

You sit in the Flux club, heart pounding as the hot, neon lights strobe around you, the bass reverberating through your chest and consuming you. The club is busy, most people are dancing,a few drinking in booths but more importantly, nobody is taking notice of you. It isn't everyday Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy frequents a club clad in a black, lace dress.

You see Garrus arrive dressed in his civies and take a seat beside you, his mandibles flex as he notices your intent gaze.  
"So, a Turian on shore leave, you come here often?" you decide it might be fun to play the strangers, not expecting Garrus to go along with it. His mandibles twitch into a grin.  
"Oh I come here often. Good place to blow off steam. Scenery isn't bad either."  
You cast a glance to dancing patrons, a sudden pang of jealously manipulating your facial features which Garrus takes note of.  
"Though the view in front of me is even better." The confidence in that one line has you rather stunned but you can't give up the game now.  
"Hm, that supposed to melt a girl's heart?"  
"No but this voice is. I'm Garrus Vakarian, codename: Archangel. All-around Turian bad boy. Dispenser of justice in an unjust galaxy." Damn, he was right about that voice; you hadn't realised how long you'd been silent for until he spoke up again.  
"Also, I kill Reapers on the side. And you are?"  
"Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy." Garrus takes in a sharp breath.  
"Shepard huh? I might've heard a few things about you."  
"Oh? Flatter me." He smiles as if to say he's been waiting for you to ask him that question since getting here.  
"Word is you're smart.... sexy... a wicked shot. Also you kill Reapers on the side too."   
"Uh-huh and do most girls fall for that?" you ask in jest, not wanting to wound his pride but little do you know how well he could sweep you off your feet.  
"Yeah, all the girls fall for that. Let me show you..." and with that he stands, grasping at your hand to pull you with him.  
"W-What are you doing?"   
"It'll be fun" he shushes you, pulling you with him to the dance floor as a piece of music fit for a tango is played.  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no... no!" you protest but he pulls you firmly into hold, his talons tight in the small of your back while your other hands fit perfectly together as he leads you into basic travelling steps.  
"You're gonna pay for this later," you tell him strongly but he spins you out to arm's length and pulls you back before you can lose your balance.   
"Promises, promises" his voice tickles in your ear, a slight hint of sarcasm detected and as a warning you place your heeled foot just by his, causing him to lose balance momentarily.

The dance goes on and with time and a number of spins and clever footwork, you begin to enjoy being so close to the Turian, occasionally expressing this through a giggle or two. You wrap a leg around his and he tilts back into the most intimate of poses, your gazes strong as everyone's attention begins to turn to you. The audience watches with intent as you share kicks and flicks, a dreamy stare and elegant twirls.  
"Now you're getting it," Garrus praises you with barely a whisper. He continues to lead you in circles until the music reaches it's pinnacle and wrapping your leg around his, he lowers you backwards, his strong arms holding you like a feather, enjoying the way your body moves for him.  
"So tell me, think a girl would fall for that?" You giggle in reply, hot from the dance but even more so the Turian's ego. He takes you by the hand and guides you towards the exit.

You sigh as the adrenaline runs off but the calm is short lived as you take a glance at the Turian and feel as your body is backed against the wall and his is pressed against it.  
"You were beautiful, Shepard." You can feel a purr in his chest and it relaxes you. He presses his head against yours and you lean up to press a kiss against his alien lips. He growls at the sensation, how soft your lips are against his rough skin. He lets your hands wander along his jaw, loving every second you are mesmerised by his form but before things can progress, an awkward cough can be heard from down the hall.  
"I uh, sorry Commander... Garrus. You're needed on the ship, emergency holo-meeting..." an embarrassed Kaiden slinks off back to the Normandy.  
"Well, back to the grindstone... thank you Garrus tonight was am-"  
He grabs you be the waist and pulls you in for another kiss.  
"It was all my pleasure Commander."


	4. Chapter 4

The holo-meeting ended before it had even begun, what you would consider as unimportant; you were slightly embarrassed that Kaiden had witnessed yourself and Garrus sharing an intimate moment outside of Flux and decided it best to speak with him before a hot shower.

"Kaiden." He puts down the datapad and answers you happily and without hesitation.  
"Need me for something Commander?" You however, hesitate with your response. As his Commander, you needed to be clear with your answers and actions.

"About Garrus and I... I don't want our actions on the Citadel to cause any concern for you or the rest of our team. As it stands, there isn't anything serious between Garrus and I, it may never become anything more than what you witnessed. As the Commander here, I am assuring you that nothing will cause any bias or favouritism."  
Kaiden pauses, taking in your words before smiling.  
"I understand Shepard, I'm glad you came to talk, it's good to know that you consider us as a team and... I won't be spreading rumours, it's your business, no-one else's."  
"Thanks Kaiden; I'm retiring for the evening but thanks again for your hard work, I know it hasn't been easy." Your teammate salutes before returning to his duties as you head off for a steaming hot shower.

The burst of relief that shudders through you is immense, hot water almost to the point of scolding turning your skin from pale to a peachy pink, steam consuming your head as the water patters from your shoulders to your feet.   
You don't bother using the soap yet, you need the heat and this one moment to relax and unwind, even when you were on your date with Garrus, all eyes were on you but here, this is your sanctuary, here is your moment of solitary.

Your thoughts are paused as you hear a purring behind you, you turn your head and confirm that it is in fact purring you hear but more importantly, you know the source.  
"Garrus."  
"Shepard."   
A silence falls upon you both as Garrus stands just metres behind and continues to watch, mesmerised by your anatomy, the way your figure curves and your muscles show as you move but then disappear as you relax beneath smooth skin. Your hair is different, it looks darker and sticks to your face, neck and shoulders. The water cascades down your body and Garrus wants so much to feel what that's like. He hadn't realised that his purr was more of a growl as he crept in behind you, snaking a talon down your back and around your waist.  
"Hello," you giggle quietly as he nuzzles his face in your neck.  
"You feel... good," at his words you crane your neck, giving him much better access to nip at the skin, rewarding him with an inward gasp which pleases him. He continues his exploration, his mandibles digging into the flesh of your neck and shoulders as he learns and memorises your scent.

"So I uh, overheard that there was nothing serious between you and me... I beg to differ." Before you can respond, he has already spun you around and pushed your body against the wall with a wet thud, his face mere inches from yours while his hands press you firmly back.

"I... I wasn't sure how you... y'know... felt about me, so I just sai-" a long talon finds it's way inside your sex, your speech faltering instantly and a guttural moan leaving instead. Garrus chuckles under his breath.  
"Guess you have a few things to learn then Shepard." He continues to thrust his talon deep inside you, your legs beginning to tremble at his reach. He hoists you up and uses his strong body to pin you tightly against the tiled wall, your matted, wet hair sticking to it as he starts to assault your body with his kisses. His face lingers between your breasts as he nips at the sides and then across your sensitive nipples rewarding his actions with sharp cries. You can feel your inner walls contracting around him as he rubs against your spot in firm motions, your mouth permanently agape.

You start to writhe against him as he pulls his talon from inside of you and focuses his attention onto the strange pink bud. You cry out in pleasure and he growls against your neck in a chuckle. His speed increases, as does the tightness of your legs around his waist which he takes as encouragement. 

To your dismay, he settles you to your feet but kneels down before you.  
"Garrus, w-what are you-" his long tongue tastes the length of your slit from top to bottom, entering inside you as you throw your head back against the tiles. His mandibles dig into your inner thighs, a mix of pleasure and constraint that's driving you crazy, the faint purring only adding to the knot building in your stomach.   
He adds a talon and thrusts inside you as his tongue presses on your clit hard, you buck your hips in time to his rhythm, breaths falling at an irregular rate. Garrus marvels at the way your chest is rising and falling, your head thrown back, hands gripping his shoulders and cowel, the taste of your sex - exquisite to him. His thoughts are broken as you start to groan louder and louder, each becoming more frequent than the last until finally, you snap, crying out his name and pounding your fists against the wall.

He stands, pulling you forward so he can rest his forehead against yours,  
giving you time to settle after your first climax to him. 

"That's how I feel about you."


	5. Chapter 5

"G-Garrus! What gives?!" you cry out as the bulky Turian covers your eyes and leads you any which way he likes. You stumble and lean all over the place as he leads you through the Normandy until at last he brings you to a gentle stop. Upon dropping his talons, you find yourself at the Navigation system but throw him a questioning glance.  
"I thought I would take you somewhere nice," his mandibles flex with an excited grin. He brings up the display and before you is the hologram of a recently introduced planet.  
"Palaven? That's your homeworld."  
"Hm and I'm gonna take you somewhere I always used to go for some quiet time."   
"And what exactly is your definition of quiet time?" He chuckles deep in his throat.  
"You'll see."

The Normandy enters the atmosphere and because Palaven hasn't been attacked, you and Garrus simply exit via the cargo ramp without the need for weapons or gear. You stand for a moment, unsure whether you're grateful for the hot climate that sears at your delicate human skin that has started to sweat the way Garrus likes. The terrain beneath your feet is hard, uneven and rocky. Garrus sees you wince and before you can protest, he manoeuvres himself to give you a piggy-back, genuinely laughing at the way you grasp his shoulders and cowel as he teases to drop you.  
"Garrus Vakarian, if you even so much as dare drop me, I will hunt you down!"  
"Is that a threat?"  
"A promise!" you grunt unimpressed. 

"What the fuck?!" you glare at him from the ground where he dropped you.  
"What? It was too tempting," he shrugs.  
"You are so dead!" you chase after the nimble Turian who is light on his feet, knowledgable of the planet he calls home. He brushes past trees and his stride eclipses the foliage that hinders you. Wait. There weren't trees a minute ago...  
The change in scenery confuses you and you lose pace, finally coming into a clearing where you find the most beautiful pool of turquoise blue water being filled by a natural waterfall. The foliage radiates heat and reflects a green haze on the horizon. Rays of scorching hot light pierce through the cover of the huge and ancient trees that tower above the ground. The heat on this planet is borderline unbearable and sweat trickles down your body. Garrus takes advantage of your awe and pushes you into the water without warning.   
"Ugh, Vakarian!"  
After a few seconds of hysterically laughing, he decides to help you up, cradling you in his arms while you get your breath back.   
"What is this place? It's so beautiful, how is it that nobody is here?" you manage, your breaths hard on your throat.  
"This is... well, it's my little piece of paradise," he whispers in your ear.  
"I wanted you to see it before we lost it, someone like you deserves a moment to enjoy something."  
"Thank you Garrus."  
You lean up and kiss him on his lips. He retaliates, wrapping his arms around you tighter as the kiss deepens and your tongues intertwine, breaths becoming one in the humid atmosphere.

"So, you said I would get to see your idea of quiet time," you smirk.  
"Hmm, you any good at hide and seek?"  
"Huh?"  
"You heard correct. Think you can hide from me?"   
"I bet I could yeah. Was that a challenge?"  
"You know it," his cerulean eyes bore into you, causing a heat to flow through your body. You chuckle, a sudden nervousness coming over you at the intensity of your relationship with the Turian.  
"Let me shed some of these clothes first, they're soaking," Garrus stares in awe as you reveal inches of pale but tinted flesh, toned and beautiful before his eyes. A bra holding your firm breasts tight though he wonders why you wear one if you simply take it off during the evening. The way your underwear rides just up your ass cheeks, revealing the meat to him. You throw the garments in a pile at his feet with a smirk before running off to begin the challenge.  
"20 seconds is all you're getting!" Garrus growls, being a Turian he knows he has a very unfair advantage; he picks up an item of your clothing and sniffs it, imprinting your scent to memory as he searches for the direction you scurried off in.  
"Ready or not, here I come," he growls, a purr emanating from him.

You thought it would be impossible to be found in water so you hid behind the waterfall, it's water cool as it's sprays against your skin droplets clinging to goosebumps that appear. You hadn't realised you'd been holding your breath with anticipation until a splash brought you back to reality - he was on your case and had stepped into the pool. You dip under the surface of the water and slowly drift to the edge, climbing out and fleeing into the foliage. Garrus grins hungrily as your scent intensifies and smiles fondly when he sees the back of you disappear through the leafy greens.

He follows your trail and finds himself tapping his talons on the trunks of trees to confuse you as to what direction he was travelling in. It has the desired effect and you again flee towards a more rocky outcrop. In the shade, you can just about see the outline of an entrance, a cave formed from when the waves once lapped against the rocks. You crawl under the tight opening and a whole new paradise is opened up to you. A wall of glistening ore and gemstones, crystals, untouched for centuries if not more. The gentle sound of water made by a smaller pool. Garrus has brought you to the perfect paradise but the serenity ends when you hear footsteps behind you. You frantically turn but to no avail as Garrus practically tackles you into the pool, with a lot more force than would be considered playful. Not once do his hands leave your body until you manage to manoeuvre the the pool edge, Garrus' tall and heavy body pinning you down, his hands either side of your head.   
"I win."


	6. Chapter 6

You giggle at his victory and see the fondness in his features but it drops as realisation dawns on you that you love him. All of your missions spent beside one another, the laughs you shared, that evening in the shower... As if able to read to your mind, he leans down to press his forehead firmly against yours.  
"You are the one thing in this entire galaxy that seems to have gone right for me," he looks you dead in the eyes.  
"I... I don't know how to say this without it... without sounding crazy but... I..." To calm his nervousness you run a hand gently along his mandible, a purr emanating as you do.  
"I've loved you for a long time Shepard but relationships are different for Turians... I'm past the point of loving you... I... I don't want something casual to... 'ease tension'... I want something more. How do you... I mean... would you consider being... a one Turian kind of woman...?"   
You stare at him in bewilderment. You had assumed that being with him meant that you were his, after all, you had never been the casual type of lover, so for him to ask this seemed odd, like there was more. He senses your trepidation and continues but rushes it out as if embarrassed or scared by what he is telling you.  
"Turians mate for life, I would instinctively mark you and you would become my bondmate... I... I would endeavour to protect and love you until death tore me away from being able to."   
You grab him by the back of the neck and pull him into a hard kiss, your soft lips caressing his plates, rewarding you with a content growl. His hands start to roam, an arm wrapping around your waist pulling you tight against him. You gasp against his mouth plates and allow your tongue to play with his, dancing together as you arch into him.

He begins to remove his armour in a desperate bid to feel your bare skin against his own tough plates and softer hide. You slide the straps of your bra over your shoulders, teasing him.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you...." he reveals a talon and cuts through the remaining garments covering his prize, chuckling to himself at your naivety. He stands and removes his under suit, his body now yours to see and how beautiful he is, scars and all. Before you can fall deeper into though, he crawls back over you, kissing and licking his way up your shins and to your inner thighs, he inhales a deep breath, drinking in your scent. He doesn't stop, his mouth plates gliding over your body whilst his mandibles tickle. He reaches your neck and growls deeply, it doesn't sound like his usual moans of arousal, it sounds... carnal.

His teeth clasp around your throat, finding a firm grip and puncturing the skin. You weren't expecting this and your heart rate increase, your pulse exaggerated in his mouth. He calms you by running a hand along your body and inside your thigh, a purr now vibrating against your sore skin as he holds his teeth in you tightly. It slightly arouses you and you writhe against him as you feel his ribbed length emerge from his plates. You run a hand along his fringe and wrap the other around his strong, muscular back as he lines himself up and pushes inside you with one firm thrust. The pain sears inside you and your whole body tenses beneath his, unable to move much because of his weight and strength. 

You feel his base throb, filling you tightly, like heaven inside you and he revels in the moans you cannot help but voice. He tries to be gentle but you vocally encourage him and soon he is pounding you with such force, his ribbed length is hitting every g-spot you think possible.   
"Oh my God... Garrus.... yes... fuck!" You throw your arms above your head, ecstasy taking over as you feel your climax boil inside you, your walls suffocating his length. He begins to twitch and that's when he finally releases your throat and releases inside you, his base locking inside you, he almost roars with the pleasure that is coursing through his body and when you have milked him from all his seed, he collapses ontop of you, pressing his forehead against yours as you both lie breathless, your blood glistening on his mouthplates.  
He kisses you hard.


End file.
